Runaway Secrets
by Karene
Summary: Paige dead, Piper left. Melinda goes searching for a family she never knew. Complete.


Piper walked out onto the wooden back porch right into the cold air. Melinda was in bed, and she was alone. Always, Piper was alone. Even if she was in a room full of people. The air, the wind of a winter breeze was the only thing that lifted her spirits anymore. She looked around, the forest called to her, beckoning her to go home. She ignored it.  
  
She had moved to Illinois many years ago. So long ago... So long since she had seen her sisters, saw their faces, heard their words, felt their hugs.  
  
Sister, she reminded herself. The reason why she left was because of Paige. Paige was gone for good. She went to where Penny, Patty, and Prue are. She didn't even know if Phoebe was with them, or Cole, or Leo...  
  
In her opinion dying young ran in the family. That's why she left San Fransico, so she wouldn't die, so Melinda wouldn't die.  
  
She was only 2 months pregnant with the little witch when she left. She hadn't even told Leo about their bundle. When she watched her youngest sister die at the hands of evil she just couldn't take it anymore. Two days later she was packed and left that night. Leo and Phoebe found a note from Piper telling them specifically to never look for her. To stay away.  
  
The first few days were horrible. She was in mental anguish. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that doing this would keep her baby safe. So that's what she did.  
  
Sure Piper had been a good mother. She went to all the school plays, fixed boo-boo's, and even did the PTA thing for a while. But there still was a wedge, an invisable line tension that existed between her and her 15 year old daughter.  
  
Melinda.... Piper's thoughts traveled to her daughter. Melinda never met her father, and vissa-versa. She didn't even think he knew about her. But knowing Leo, he knew, and he was hurting every day of his life staying away from his family, Piper thought. Melinda was angry, Piper could tell, with her for not telling her stories of her family, of her past, or of her dad. Not that Piper could blame her. But Piper was stubborn, she would never let Melinda know she was a witch, ever.  
  
Slowly Piper walked back into the house, quickly warming up. She knew one day she would have to return to San Fransisco, to face her past, to face her family. She was glad that wasn't any time soon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Melinda woke up slowly at around 6am. She hit her alarm clock, causing it to stop blaring the buzzing sound. Yawning she got up and stretched, hoping she'd be awake enough to get her homework from last night done before 1st class.  
  
Walking downstairs she saw her mom. "Hey." She said as a welcoming, she opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk out.  
  
"Good morning." Piper offered, while making breakfast. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"I slept if that's any consolation." Melinda said a bit angrily.  
  
"..." Piper just focused on the pancakes, her peace offering for last nights arguement.  
  
"Sorry...." Sitting down she apologized.  
  
Piper looked at her daughter, still amazed everyday by how much she resembled herself. Which was not really a pride thing, but Mel really did look alot like her. A sable brown hair color with warm brown eyes. "Pancakes, blueberry to be specific. " Piper smiled slightly.  
  
"Yum." Melinda said dryly, not really being hungry.  
  
"Hey, I personally like blueberry." Trying to ease the conversation.  
  
"Whatever..." Melinda pushed away the plate and got up from her chair. She left the room and headed to her bedroom to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In class, her computers software class, Mel sat there at the desk bored out of her mind. The computer in front of her had already gone into screensaver mode and little lines were dancing across the glass. She had finished her work faster than anyone else, like she always did. So she had about 40 minutes to kill until the bell rang to go to the next class.  
  
What could I do, she thought, what could I do? Out of bordem she went to a popular search engine and started typing in peoples names.  
  
First she tried Imadov Butter. She laughed as she actually got a site with that in it. The name is sound like I'm made of butter. She thought again.  
  
Next she tried her own name. She got alot of hits for Melinda Halliwell. So curiously she looked through a few, finding she shared her name with a very prominent doctor. She couldn't help thinking that was cool.  
  
Last she looked up her mothers name, Piper Halliwell. Whoa, I got alot of hits on this one. She thought as she shifted through the pages.  
  
After about the fifth page she found something interesting:  
  
Prudence Halliwell and Dr. Edward Griffiths Found Dead;  
  
A double murder in San Fransico last week as a prominent doctor and woman were killed at the womans house on Thursday. The police are left confused by the occurence. The murderer left no evidence to be found except a pile of leaves and many broken windows.  
  
"We will catch this guy. He will be caught and he will be convicted." said Inspector Darryl Morris, a long time friend of the Halliwells.  
  
Dr. Griffiths, well known for his research in the area of cardiology, died by massive trauma to the brain.  
  
Prudence Halliwell, a photographer for 415 magazine and eldest sister to Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell, is showed to have been killed by trauma to her major organs such as lungs and heart by blunt force.  
  
"She was my sister... My friend... My mother...She was the one who helped raise us, teach us, and love us. I miss you so much Prue, you died to young...." said by Piper Halliwell at her sisters funeral. She had to be escorted by her husband, Leo Wyatt, off the podeum because she couldn't finish her speech.  
  
See page 7-----  
  
Melinda stared in shock at the scanned article she had found. It can't be my mom, she thought. She didn't recognize the other people in the exerpt like Prue, Leo, or Phoebe. But somehow she felt drawn to believe this was something, something her mother was hiding from her.  
  
She wrote down the names of the key players in the writing. And started looking for them via online.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After she got home she rushed to her home computer. This was something she had to do. She had to find her family. She needed to find her family.  
  
As she waited for the computer to wake up she tapped her foot impatiently. "Com'on" She urged.  
  
"Online?" It asked, Mel said yes.  
  
It quickly loaded up the navigator window. Typing like a fanatic she started looking for Darryl Morris first, since she figured an inspector would be on a website.  
  
After about a half an hour she found it. His website, not really his. More like a listing of email addresses to detectives in the city.  
  
She clicked on it and began to compose the email through her email account.  
  
Mr. Morris,  
  
You do not know me, and I do not know you. I apologize if I sound rude, but I am seriously trying not to be. I realize I am wasting your time but I need to ask a favor from you. I need the Halliwells email address. But it is important that I get it. I don't want to explain why, so please do not ask me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Melinda  
  
Really hoping that didn't sound rude she clicked 'Send' anyway. A few moments later she got a reply, thankfully. She smiled as she opened it, but her face fell quickly.  
  
Dear Melinda,  
  
I hope you realize I cannot give out that information. How you came across my email address is why I am asking you to not email me back.  
  
If you want to contact the Halliwells you should seek them out yourself, and not through people like me.  
  
Inspector Darryl Morris.  
  
She punched the wall angrily, damn! Bingo, she thought to herself as she attached a file to another letter. Clicking 'Send' again she leaned back in her chair, highly amused. He would have to answer her now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Darryl sighed a bit confused why someone would want Phoebe's email. He knew it of course, but why would anyone else want it? The obvious reason ringing in his head, demon. But why would a demon want to email her? He didn't care.  
  
"Beep!" His computer said, signalling an email has just been recieved. He frowned reading who the sender was. He was about to delete it when he saw the subject line, 'Do You Know Her?'  
  
What's that supposed to mean? He asked himself. Clicking to open he read the girls message.  
  
Mr. Morris,  
  
Sorry to hear that you don't want to read my emails. But you need to, I need you to. I need to get into conntact with Phoebe Halliwell. It's important, and you being stubborn is not going to help much.  
  
Darryl looked at the words, they sounded familiar. Almost as if they were written by... No, they hadn't seen her in years, and she would just call Phoebe herself. He kept reading...  
  
I am not trying to sound pushy, ok maybe I am. But I really do need to get into contact with her, and here is the reason:  
  
attachment: Pic1.jpg  
  
Click on the picture, you need to. This is the reason I need to get a hold of her.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Melinda  
  
What was he supposed to do, not click on the picture? Of course he clicked on it. He stood up in shock, amazed to see what he is seeing.  
  
A picture of Piper, it had to be, about 40 years old. But it was her, she is standing next to a young girl who couldn't be older than 16. Smiling, but the familiar warmth about her smile wasn't there. In his opinion she looked awful, well at least as awful as a Halliwell could get.  
  
Melinda,  
  
Where did you get that picture? I need to know.  
  
Darryl Morris.  
  
Not really caring if he didn't make his letter all formal looking. That wasn't important, finding out the info behind the picture was.  
  
"Melinda!" Piper called as she walking into the house, the sound of her keys jingling could be heard. Melinda quickly began typing, worried if her mother caught her.  
  
"One minute. I'll be there soon!" Melinda called back to her mother, her heart pounding.  
  
Mr. Morris,  
  
That is for me to know sir. Please, let me contact Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Melinda  
  
She pressed 'enter' quickly and logged off her email account and pulled up a window to pretend she was doing homework. Almost as if on cue Piper walked into the room.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Piper asked a bit curiously, which was rare for her.  
  
"Homework. " Mel said a bit cooly, turning around in her chair to get a look at her mom. "What are you so happy for?"  
  
"Well... Uh...." The oldest Halliwell says, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Spit it out Ma. What?" Melinda asks, a bit curious of the news Piper may say.  
  
"I have a date." Piper blurted out. "I know I haven't dated, ever. But I think it's time for me to. What do you think?" She glanced at her daughter worriedly, not sure how she would take it.  
  
"A date? That's great mom." Melinda flashed a fake smile to her mom, while crossing her fingers behind her back. "Really great." Secretly not pleased at all with the idea.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Darryl was getting sick of these games. He wanted to know who was sending those emails, and why. "Computer, phone mode." He said, commanding his computer to activate the digital telephone. A window popped up on the screen and had letterings asking for the name of the person. "Phoebe." He replied vocally.  
  
The phone at the Halliwells house began ringing. "I'll get it!" Patty said, running to the phone before Phoebe or Cole could protest. The 14 year old grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Patty, can you put your mom on the phone?" Darryl said to the girl.  
  
"Alrighty then Darryl." Patty placed the phone on the table and called aloud. "Mom! Phone!" She went over and walked to the kitchen, knowing her mom would get it.  
  
"Ok." Phoebe said a but annoyed at her daughter for just setting the phone down like that. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver. "Oh, hi Darryl." Phoebe's small smile soon faded as she heard the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone emailed me today." He said, speaking into the microphone next to the computer, but he had the window with the emails up so he could read them.  
  
"And?" She was becoming worried, that email had to be important for him to act like that.  
  
"Well, see for yourself. I'm sending you the entire conversation." He clicked a button and they were forwarded to Phoebe.  
  
"Darryl, what is so special about an email?" She was confused, he wasn't making much sense. Putting her hand on the reciever of the phone so he couldn't hear her she called for Patty to check the email. Uncovering the reciever she asked him. "What about it?"  
  
"It's about Piper, Phoebe. Someone wants to contact you but they aren't Piper. They asked me for your email but I refused to give it out. "  
  
"They what? Piper?" It felt weird saying her sisters name, it brought back bad memories of that morning so long ago. When her and Leo found the note on the kitchen table. That damned note that tolf her and her brother- in-law about Piper. Since then they all never saw Piper again, even though Phoebe wished everyday that it was just a dream. Phoebe took a deep breath, although now the room seemed to be closing in on her from the seriousness of those emails.  
  
"Phoebe. Phoebe?" Darryl asked over the computer/phone. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Just a little shocked." Regaining her composure.  
  
"Could it be demonic?" He asked worriedly, praying it wasn't.  
  
"Demonic? No, they would just shimmer in." She was still a little dazed, asking herself silently who would email about Piper.  
  
"Should I give the girl your email?" He asked, he seemed to be full of questions himself.  
  
"Girl? What did she say her name was?"  
  
"Melinda."  
  
"Mom! You have an email from Darryl!" Patty called from the upstairs study.  
  
"I have to go Darryl. I got the email. I'll email her back, okay? Bye." She quickly hung up, not waiting for a reply and ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey, isn't that aunt Piper?" Pointing to the picture on the screen when her mother entered the room.  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe exclained, her heart beating fast. She was in shock. That is Piper, she looks awful. Phoebe thought to herself. And who is that girl? "No...it couldn't be...Could it?"  
  
"Could who be who?" Patty asked curiously. "That's aunt Piper isn't it?" Asking again, wanting an answer from her mom.  
  
"Yes, it is..." Her eyes focused on the picture, she hadn't seen her sister in 15+ years, but there she was in picture. "Yeah."  
  
"And the girl would be...."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Patty, can you reply to this girl and tell her it us?" When Phoebe was in her 20's she was very computer savvy, but now she was older and the technology was to advanced for her to understand it all. Luckily Patty knew her way around a computer than the manor.  
  
"Sure." Patty began typing almost immediatly. Within minutes a reply was sent.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Piper had gone shopping and left Melinda home to do her 'homework.' Which Melinda was grateful for, she didn't want to explain to her mother why she was looking for her family.  
  
"You have a new message."  
  
Melinda ran to the computer and pulled it up, a reply to her emails from a different person. She was confused but read it anyway.  
  
Melinda,  
  
I see you have been trying to contact me, Phoebe Halliwell. I must ask you to explain to me why you have a picture, up-to-date, of my sister? Please can you go video phone and contact me. The code is AG786/PH/CT/P3.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
"Video? Okay then." She mutters to herself as she pressed a few buttons on a machine near the computer. The computer screen went fuzzy but soon connected to the Halliwell's v-phone, causing a moving picture of two people on the screen.  
  
"Hello?" Melinda asked quietly, positive they heard her. Since Phoebe's face looked wided at Mel.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe asked, her voice wavering. The girl next to her, clearly her daughter, rolled her eyes.  
  
"That is not aunt Piper, mom. She is was to young."  
  
"I am not her. Trust me." Melinda said defensivly.  
  
''Then who are you?" Phoebe asked, her patience quickly evaporating.  
  
"My name is Melinda. And that would make you my aunt." The last part was added slowly, she was afraid to say it. But she knew she had to say it.  
  
"You're Piper's daughter? She has a daughter." Phoebe was cleary shocked, her eyes wide.  
  
"That's what she said." Patty laughed, even though she knew this was serious. "So I would be your cousin, my names Patricia." She made a gagging noice. "But call me Patty. I'm 14."  
  
"I'm 15, I'll be 16 next month." Melinda had to share that information. "I needed to contact you guys. I know nothing about you. I just found out I had family other than my mom this morning."  
  
"Piper didn't tell you about us until now?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow, she didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"No, I was bored in computers class and went online searching. I found an article, very old, about the death of some lady and a doctor." She explained to Phoebe, guaging their reactions.  
  
"Prue? And we were mentioned, that's how you found us." Phoebe thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah. But here is the super question. Who is Leo Wyatt? Is he my dad?" Melinda shifted in her seat uneasily. The importance to the question meant alot to her.  
  
Phoebe was clearly startled by that. "What? You don't even know your dad's name?" Phoebe wanted to cry. What has been going on with Piper through these years, she thought.  
  
Patty just blinked a few times, she knew who Leo was. Since Leo always visited them and came to help with demon issues.  
  
"Well?" Melinda asked again, but by their reactions she already knew the answer. Yet she still wanted them to say it.  
  
"Yeah, yes. Leo is your dad. How could Piper not tell you that?" Phoebe hated the thought of Piper being so secretive.  
  
"I have a dad." Melinda said quietly to herself. "Why would she? What happened to her? "  
  
"I don't know. Where do you live? "Phoebe asked, she wanted to meet her neice face-to-face.  
  
"Illinois."  
  
"Illinois?" Phoebe stared, beginning to become frustrated with her older sister for leaving.  
  
"Unfortunatley" Melinda asked, not really up for a road trip.  
  
"That's far." Patty said. "Our address is 1329 Prescott St. In Frisco obviously."  
  
"Really? You're lucky, you know your family...."  
  
"It's ok." Phoebe said soothingly to her neice, as she brushed back her hair with her hand.  
  
"Why did she leave?" Melinda wasn't sure what happened to drive her mother away from such a kind family, but it had to be bad.  
  
Being dareing Patty asked slyly. "Hey Melinda, what do you think of when I say the word 'Demon'?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After talking for while, trying in a way to make up for the past that was never really there, Melinda decided she wanted to go with them. In her way, to get her mother there also. Melinda had asked a few questions about her father, not all of them had be answered. Such as what he does for a living, and where does he live. Phoebe had just pushed the answers away jokingly. Patty offered not much help either, she just smiled and made jokes most of the time. Mel quickly noticed how alike they were, how in tune, and how much they understood each other. She felt a prickle of jealousy, wishing she had that with her own mother.  
  
"Phoebe, I mean Aunt-" Mel started again but was quickly interrupted by Phoebe.  
  
''You don't have to call me Aunt Phoebe if you don't want to. Calling me Phoebe is alright with me." Phoebe made a quizical look. "Did I just ryhme?"  
  
Patty and Melinda started laughing. "Oh yeah mom, you definately did." Melinda nodded along with her newly found cousin.  
  
"Oh, I have to stop doing that." Phoebe smirked, trying to cheer up her neice who lived halfway across the country.  
  
Phoebe did want, dearly, to tell Melinda the truth. Everything. But she couldn't, she knew that was Piper's job as a mother, and as a witch. Phoebe was amazed by how much Melinda sounded and looked like her older sister. She could of sworn that Melinda was Piper if it wasn't for the age. The shock that she was practically in contact with her older sister was surprising. So shocking that she prayed it wasn't some hallucination or a dream. She was so grateful to be talking with her neice that she could have cried. Yet still, embedded in her was an anger that flickered, started because her sister had left her. Also taking Melinda without them knowing.  
  
A loud slaming of a door signaled Piper was home. Melinda looked at the screne fearfully. "Oh no! Mom's home..." She hissed into the microphone.  
  
"Melinda! Come look at this outfit I bought!" Piper called from the next room.  
  
Phoebe winced, hearing her sisters voice for the first time in so many years. Realized something was wrong with Piper by the sound of her voice. "What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked, choking on the words quietly.  
  
"Nothing. She always sounds that way... I have to go now. Bye. " Melinda gave them one last smiles and turned off the computer. "Coming!" She yelled loudly to her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day after school Melinda rushed up to her room. Luckily enough she had been saving her money to buy that new RH-982/A, the new sound system that was supposed to come out next month. But now she had a new purpose for that money. She smiled because she has about 300$, almost enough for what she needed. Melinda, being rather clever, began making plans...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Within a month she had enough money, and had her bag packed. Luckily Piper didn't suspect a thing. Melinda was realived for that. Her plan was to take a little trip to her family, and if she speculated right, Piper would come following. Then from there she'd try to get he mother to stay, with her sister. Melinda knew her aunt wouldn't like her plan, but she didn't care, so she didn't tell Phoebe it. The less people knew, the better. She'd leave tonight, then get on the plane. She'd bought the plane ticket a week ago, with money left over so she'd use a taxi to get to the airport. She also had Phoebe's phone enumber, so she would call them to pick her up. On the safe side she had passworded her computer so Phoebe couldn't warn Piper where Melinda was. Piper would have to guess on her own.  
  
Melinda took one last look around her room, her dark green duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Receiving an idea, with her consciences help of course, she crossed the room and took out a paper and pen to leave a note. When that was done she smiled sofly. Knowing when her mother finds her she would be grounded for life. Her mother wasn't home yet, and wouldn't be for about 5 hours, enough time to get to the airport and probally to Colorado.  
  
A beep of a car horn outside jolted her to reality, she sighed. The taxi was there to pick her up. "Bye house." She said, slight saddness in her voice. Then she bolted out her bedroom door and went to the front. Locking the front door also, wouldn't want a burgalur in the house now would she.  
  
"Where you want to go?" The taxi driver asked, his voice rumbled slowly and reminded her of her favorite cartoon character when she was younger.  
  
"The airport." She gave the driver a week smile, he gave her a friendly smile. Soon the car started and they were driving away from the house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Melinda, I'm home.'' Piper announced cheerfully while walking in through the front door. "Melinda?" She sighed, figuring that Mel just went to her friends house. She walked into the kitchen and laid her briefcase on the table, her eyes glancing at the fridge looking for a note saying when her daughter would be back. "Great..." She mumbled to herself. "She's probally pissed that I'm late, I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago." Piper pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had it in and let it hang loose.  
  
Piper yawned, it was late and she had been working all day. The traffic hadn't helped her mood either. She crossed over to the phone and was about call one of Melinda's friend when she heard a crashing noice coming from her daughters room.  
  
"What the hell?" Piper asked angrily when she reached Mel's room. A strong gust of wind had caused a lamp on Melinda's desk to fall over. "She has got to learn to keep this window closed." She let out a sigh while straightining up the lamp. "Whoa, what's this?" She asked as she picked up a piece of notebook paper which had her daughters neat handwriting on it.  
  
Mom,  
  
You may be wondering where I am right now. Don't worry about it, and don't freak out. I didn't run away, I just ran home. Home is where the heart is mom. Home Is Where The Heart Is.  
  
Your Loving Daughter(Who doesn't want to get grounded for this),  
  
Melinda Prudence Halliwell Wyatt.  
  
Piper's jaw nearly dropped when she read this, she could practically scrap it off the ground. 'Wyatt?' Her mind kept asking her. How did she find out about Leo? Oh God.... She knows! Her thoughts came in rushing, terrifiying her. "Oh no." Piper knew Melinda didn't have her powers yet, and going to San Fransico wasn't a great way to learn about them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a long, boring flight. But Melinda couldn't complain, she wanted to leave home, she wanted to come here. Now she was in her mothers city, San Fransico. After retreiving her luggage from the convayer belt she sa a bench, thinking about her mom. She was scared, frightened, and lost. Melinda knew she had done a stupid thing, but she also knew she had to do it. All she could do is pray and hope for the best.  
  
"Hey there." An elderly woman asked her softly, the woman smiled a smile that matched her tone of voice. She stared at Melinda with her blue eyes, resembling alot in Melinda's opinion, like Piper.  
  
"Hello?" Melinda replied cautiosly, wondering who this lady is and why she is even talking to her.  
  
"My name is Mary. Mary Hannigad You seem to be a little lost." She said wearily, she normally wasn't the type to talk to others. But the girl had seemed lost.  
  
"Mine's Melinda, and yeah. I guess I am a little lost." Melinda offered a little smile, this old lady didn't seem mean, more familiar than anything.  
  
"Well who you looking for? Maybe I can help." Mary said, giving Melinda a friendly smile.  
  
''My aunt. But more or less I'm looking for the payphones, but I don't know where anything is. This airport is huge." Which was a true statment, there were crowds of hustling and bustling people everywhere. Loud enough to wake the dead, well almost anyway.  
  
"Well where are you heading to, maybe I can give you a ride." She asked kindly, hoping to be able to talk with Melinda some more. Since she had grown old she never really had anyone to speak to about anything.  
  
Now Melinda had been taught to never get a ride from strangers, or talk to them for that matter. But Melinda didn't sense anything wrong with this lady. "I'm heading to Prescott St."  
  
"Prescott? That's only a few blocks from where I'm going, my son is having a party." She let out a soft sigh, parties were for the young in her opinion, but it was her sons after all.  
  
"Could you drop me off? That would be so cool of you." Melinda smiled.  
  
"Alrighty then., just follow me." Mary stood up and signalled for Melinda to follow her and then they walked out of the frenzied airport.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Melinda eyed the pink house warily while she was sitting in the car. She checked the address again, 1329 Prescott st, it was correct.  
  
"Something wrong?" Mary asked, a bit worried.  
  
"No, it's just... Nevermind." Melinda said slowly.  
  
"It looks to me that you seem upset." Mary said befor she could help herself, but she felt a need to comfort Melinda. She had spent her whole life helping people, she'd be damned if she stopped because of old age.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I'm meeting my aunt for the first time....." Melinda looked at Mary a bit saddly, she didn't know why she was sharing that information. But she wasn't afraid of the old woman, she really wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll love you. You're a sweet girl. Now go out there and meet your family." She gave the girl another smile and nuged her slightly. "Go on now. Don't be afraid."  
  
Melinda exited the car and gave Mary a wave. "Thank you so much, I owe you one." Mary just nodded and gave her a wave back, soon driving a way.  
  
Standing in front of the door of the manor she stood, afraid to knock. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was begining to panic. In one hand she was clutching her duffel bag tightly, in a way taking her stress out on the bag. "Com'on Mel, don't be wimp, you have to do this. They are your family after all..." Fighting an urge to run she knocked lightly. When nobody answered she knocked again louder this time.  
  
Within a few moments a guy answered the door,a handsome guy with medium brown hair and dark mysterious eyes. "Hello?" He asked Melinda, wondering why as soon as he saw her she seemed familar.  
  
"Ummm... Does Phoebe Halliwell live here?" Her voice was betraying her fear, her nervousness. She couldn't help it, it was after all a situation she never had been in before.  
  
"Yes she does." He looked at her suspiciously, wondering why a teenage girl would be asking for Phoebe and not Patty. He recovered his manners, which he has been working on over the years and smiled slightly. "WOuld you like to come in?"  
  
"Erm.... Sure." She walked in, terrified, but hiding it now. "My name is Melinda."  
  
"Melinda?" Cole inquired, hoping she would give him a last name. "Do you have a last name?"  
  
Before she had a chance to answer that question Phoebe came walking into the room, curoius to who would be at the door this late at night. "Melinda?!"  
  
Melinda winced, the sound of her aunts voice sounded shocked. She turned to look at her aun Phoebe, and gave her a weak nervous smile.  
  
"Phoebe, who is she?" Cole asked stupidly, not proud of the fact he didn't know who she was, and having to ask to learn the girls name.  
  
Walking past Cole, Phoebe went and hugged Melinda. She was happy to see her neice, but soon became concerned. She pulled away from the hug to look at Melinda straight in the eye. "Does your mother know you're here?"  
  
"Umm... No. Not really. She should by now, I left a note." Melinda sighed, figuring that wouldn't be a good enough answer. She was right.  
  
"You what? You left a note? You ran away?" Phoebe closed her eyes, she could only imagine what Piper would be doing right now.  
  
"What is going on? Phoebe, please, tell me." Cole rose his voice a little louder, not by much, but enough to get their attention.  
  
"This is Melinda," She gestured to the worried teenage brunette. "Piper's daughter." Phoebe gave Cole a smile, noticing his shocked look.  
  
"Piper's? You're Piper's daughter?" He wanted to get that fact straight before he let that information sink in. Melinda nodded yes. "I knew you loooked familiar, you look alot like her." He gave Melinda a small smile.  
  
"Now back to fact you ran away..." Phoebe continued.  
  
"I didn't run away, I was going to go back soon. I wanted... No I needed to visit you people." The young Halliwell argued, a trait she picked up from her mother.  
  
''I'm sorry honey, I am just a bit surprised to see you... Here... Of all places.." Phoebe kindly took Melinda's duffel bag from her and handed it to Cole. "Put it in the guest room." She gave her husband a smile.  
  
"I'll be back, this conversation is to interesting." He walked away, going to put the duffel bag in Piper's old room. Since Prues/Paiges old room was given to Patty when she was born and Grams's old room is an extra guest room. Cole found it an odd irony that Melinda should find her way here and sleep in her mothers old room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Melinda and Phoebe sat on the couch talking, just talking. Melinda wanted to know about her family, and visa versa.  
  
"I'm sorry for popping up here like that, but---" She was interupted by her aunt.  
  
"It's okay, trust me. I've done worse." She said dismissivley. "It's okay, really. You'll call Piper in the morning to tell her you're ok. I know... Knew her. She must be frantic." Phoebe smiled sadly, shivers running up and down her arms from the very thought of her sister.  
  
"She's got to be flipping out..." Melinda agreed quietly. Then eager to change the subject she replied with a happier tone. "So, where's Patty? I want to meet my cousin."  
  
"Friends house. She's been begging me to let her go, so I did. She'll be happy to see you here, she's be bugging me to have you orb-come down here."  
  
Melinda tilted her head to the side, another habit she learned from her mother. "Orb?" She asked, not sure of the term.  
  
Phoebe gave a seasoned fake smile, "Don't worry about it, it's a California thing."  
  
"Oh... Okay then." She smiled slightly. Her face suddenly gone of the smile she had worn. "I wonder if Mom knows that I'm gone...."  
  
"Positive!" Came a familiar voice sounding from the doorway, almost an anrgy shout. Piper stood there with a bag of stuff. Her face plastered with a look of a complete mix of emotions.  
  
''Mom!" Melinda said, happy her plan had worked. But afraid of the consequences that were about to happen.  
  
"Piper?!" Phoebe shouted, standing up immediatly. "Is it really you?" Her heart racing and her tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Yes. It is." Piper's voice quieted showing that she was amazed to see her sister. Then she was even more amazed that Phoebe came and gave her a hug.  
  
"You're home." Phoebe hugged her then backed up. ''Why the hell did you leave us?!" Her voice announcing the pain she had held in the past 15 years. "Where did you go?!"  
  
''What?"  
  
"Why Piper?"  
  
"Because I had to, alright? I couldn't stay. I've come to get my daughter, now." She made a move to go around Phoebe but her sister stepped in the way.  
  
"No. I can't let you."  
  
"She's my daughter Phoebe. Don't stop me."  
  
"I will. She has every right to be here. You know that Piper."  
  
"She's going home with me."  
  
"No mom, I'm staying." Melinda said fighting the urge to cry.  
  
"Like hell you are. You are coming home."  
  
"No! I am not. I came here to find them, to find my past, yours too." Her voice riding higher, showing her mom that she meant business.  
  
"She came here to find help for you Piper." Phoebe spoke up again.  
  
"What? Is this true?" Piper asked dumbfounded. Melinda nodded. "Why would you need to help me?" Piper's voice wavered for about a total of two seconds before she became angry. "You left me Melinda. Do you realize how you scared me? I thought you were dead! Or kidnapped or worse!"  
  
"Worse! How can something be worse than murder?" Mel raised her voice to her mother, she had to. She knew her mother was in the wrong there.  
  
"Trust me, there is worse!" Piper wanted to give up, but she needed to stand ground.  
  
Phoebe looked from her niece to her sister, worried about how many years of anger has been boiling under the surface here. "Guys, stop it now. Right now." So many years ago she was a middle sister to Piper and Paige, now the middle on between Piper and her daughter. That brief thought sent chills through her spine.  
  
"Fine." Melinda said testily. "But only if she does."  
  
"Alright with me." Piper replied.  
  
"Both of you need a place to sleep. Melinda, you'll be sleeping in Piper's old room. Last door on your right upstairs." Phoebe explained slowly, hoping Piper would take the bait. Phoebe still needed to vent a little.  
  
Piper took it like a hungry bass. "My room? Why does she get my room? Why can't she stay in Grams's old room?"  
  
"You relinquished your right to your room when you left us." Phoebe snapped. "Since Patty has the one room," She didn't have to say which room that was since Piper had a pretty good idea. "You get Grams's."  
  
"Patty? Who is she?" Piper asked curiously at the name.  
  
"My daughter Piper. Mine and Cole's daughter is named Patty."  
  
Piper took a step back, the essancse of time catching up with her. She finally realized how long she has been away, and what she has done to herself, her family, and expecially Melinda. Piper's voice began to make a choking sound as she struggled with herself not to cry. "You have a daughter?"  
  
Phoebe nodded very slowly. She knew by the sound that her sister was about to breakdown, yet the distance between them had grown so far over the years she wasn't sure if she should help her. "Yes."  
  
Melinda looked at her mother than to her aunt. "Maybe we should get to bed now, before we all blow up." Using to her hands to make emphisis on the point. Piper and Phoebe smiled a little bit.  
  
"Alrightly then guys. Com'on. I know it's early, but we all have had a very tough day." Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and gave it a little squeeze, trying to apologize for yelling a bit there.  
  
One by one they all went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The days went by slowly as they caught up on old times, excluding demonic attacks of course. Melinda and Patty got along surprising well. When Piper and Cole saw each other for the first time in over a decade they hugged one another warmly, forgetting that whole animosity they had so long ago. Whenever Piper and Phoebe talked they always seemed to leave out any past that was related to witchcraft. The last two sisters decided that it would be a good idea that Piper and Mel would move in. Piper hesitated at first, since she knew that would mean revealing her past to her daughter. She had known however that one day she would have to, soon would be that day. Piper and Melinda were already planning to go back to Illinois to pack and bring the stuff they needed to live in California.  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
Oh you know there is going to be a sequel. Melinda still has to find out the family secret and meet her father. Piper still has to find the forgivness of her family for moving out. I apologize if it was long and confusing, I am not the best writer in the world. Plus I don't have spellcheck anywhere on my computer. Either of them.  
  
***I own no one of Charmed. They are property of Aaron Spelling. 


End file.
